Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The laundry treating appliance can have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation having one or more operating parameters. The controller can control a motor to rotate the drum according to one of the pre-programmed cycles of operation. The controller can control the motor to rotate the drum at the same speeds for a give pre-programmed cycle of operation regardless of the characteristics of the laundry items or changes in the system.